Goodbye
by Hime-koi
Summary: Amy leaves for Paris unwillingly. Will she get to tell Silver her feelings before she leaves? AmyXSilver Sequel: In the sequel there is ShadowXBlaze.


**I haven't wrote a Sonic story in a long time so here it is!!!!**

**Title: Goodbye**

**Summary: A series of events created by a certain spunky fox leads to Amy having to leave for Paris unwillingly. Without her there Blaze and Julie-Su wreck havoc....while finding true love.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Goodbye**

"Onee-sama" Cream whispered as she looked up at Amy. She took in all her features before she left never to return to their city. Her big "sister" sure was beautiful. She didn't know why Sonic didn't love her.

Her hair for example was in a ponytail for the first time in her life. It looked wonderful. Her new clothes were extremely beautiful, too. The gold dress she wore stopped above her knees and she had matching gold boots and gloves.

"Onne-sama" Cream started again. "I...I just want to say that I'll miss you the most."

"Don't worry, Cream. I'll come back soon" Amy replied, patting her head. "After all, I'll never forget you. Your my best friend!"

Cream's eyes sparkled. Her onne-sama was such a nice person but who knew that Amy would all of a sudden call them best friends? She had always thought that Blaze and Julie were her best friends.

Cream's eyes fell to Amy's bags. Oh yeah that's right. No matter how much she got caught up in the moment, Onne-sama was still leaving. Cream just wished that she didn't have to.

"Amy" Cream said, as her eyes fell to the ground.

Amy froze. Cream never called her by her first name even when she said it was okay. "Onne-sama" was always her name when she was with Cream or when Cream needed something. Amy looked up in shock.

"Gomenasai. I called you "Amy", onne-sama" the rabbit said.

"No its okay. I wanted you to call me that remember?" Amy said, uneasily.

"Anyway. I wanted to tell you that the others will be here soon" Cream said.

"What others?"

"Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Blaze, Julie-Su...." Cream answered.

Amy wasn't even listening anymore. She started listening and perked up when it got close to Blaze but she was really depressed to be leaving. Cream knew why. Because the person that meant the most to Amy probably wan't going to be there.

"And" Cream took a pause before countinuing. "Silver"

Amy froze for the second time that day. Silver was coming?! But she thought that he had to go back to his own time long before she left for Paris. At least that's what Blaze had told her.

"Cream..." Amy whispered as she looked back at her sad face.

"The plane for Paris will be leaving in 15 minutes" the announcer said.

Amy looked up, worried. What if the others didn't make it in time? Then Cream would have to tell them what she said for goodbyes. Amy wanted to properly tell each one goodbye.

"Amy!" Sonic said in the distance.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled, happily waving.

Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Blaze, Julie, and Tikal walked up to them. Each one of them put on their happiest smiles even if they knew that inside they didn't feel all that happy.

Amy was looking over all of their heads on the top of her toes.

"Don't you have anyone else with you?" Amy asked Sonic.

"No. If your talking about Shadow then he couldn't come. Its the day of Maria's death" Sonic replied, confused.

Amy looked sad all of a sudden. Nothing ever went too right in her world. She was hoping that more people would come but the one person she NEEDED there wasn't even in the same time frame.

"Alright I better start my goodbyes" Amy muttered.

Sonic was the first one in line. A good friend and a supposed-to-be boyfriend they never seemed to like her more than a best friend. Amy gave him a hug and a pat on the back for good luck.

Tails was the second one in line. A great friend and a wonderful flyer. Tails always got Amy the places she needed to go when she wanted to. When she wanted to chase Sonic he was there to give her a ride.

Blaze was the third one in line. A best friend that was loyal to her even if they did share the same crush. Every time when she needed something the first person she called on was Blaze.

Knuckles was the fourth in line. Although Amy didn't know Knuckles as well as all the other people that was there that day, she did know that he was always nice to her in the times when she did see him.

Julie-Su was the fifth in line. Sometimes people mistook her for Amy but they always found out in the end who it was. Julie always had a hot temper but Amy never questioned her about it.

Tikal was the last but not least sixth in line. Tikal was a person that Amy had known since childhood. They used to play together when both of them were about six years old.

"Plane for Paris leaving in 1 minute" the announcer said.

Amy looked up to the sky one last time before she would be under Paris's sky. She turned to the terminal and started walking up to the plane. Sonic could swear he seen a few tears in her eyes.

Amy boarded the plane with one last look and she could swear she seen a flash of grayish fur.

"Sonic!" Silver yelled to them.

Sonic turned around and looked at Silver before they walked away. He came up to them panting and tried to catch his breath. Who knew that it was such a long run to the airport?

"Is Amy still here?" he asked between pants.

Sonic jabbed his finger to the sky and Silver could see the plane moving away.

"Amy...." Silver said sadly.

He had missed her by at least 5 minutes. He had missed her in a mere 5 minutes. If only he had left earlier. If only he hadn't told Blaze he was going back to his time as a joke.

"AAAAAAMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYY!"

* * *

"Hello Ms. Rose" the flight attendant said. "Would you like to have lunch now?"

Amy shook her head. She was too depressed to eat right now. So many questions were running through her head. Why didn't he come? Where was he? Was there another girl involved?!

Amy's head hurt because she was thinking so hard.

"You always were the idiot, Amy-chan" a voice said next to her.

Amy turned her head slowly to her side. Sitting there was a young fox with a clipboard in her hand. She looked up at Amy with a evil smirk. Amy realized who it was.

"Rikku, what are you doing here?" Amy asked, impatiently.

"I wanted to take a trip to Paris" the fox said. "I'm coming with you"

Amy looked up at her smirking face and all of a sudden wanted to hit her but resisted. Sometimes Rikku could be so annoying she could just: Ugh!

Rikku noticed Amy looked at her with anger and fire in her eyes but Rikku wouldn't have it. Rikku seen the small hint of sadness and disappointment in her emerald eyes.

"What's wrong, Amy-chan?"

Amy looked down at her hands. She never thought that Rikku would actually ask about it. She thought that she was masking it so well too with her fake anger.

"Rikku-san" Amy muttered. "Would you laugh if I confess to you a little?"

"Of course not"

"I'minlovewithSilverbuthedidn'tcometoseemeoffontheplanesoI'msad" Amy said, quickly.

"What?"

Amy sighed then started again. "I'm in love with Silver but he didn't come to see me off on the plane so I'm sad"

Rikku looked to Amy with a sad look. "Amy, I'm your friend but did you confess to Silver yet?"

"No"

That did it. Rikku bursted out laughing as hard as she could. She had tried to keep a straight face but she just couldn't. Who knew that Amy was so...so scared?

Amy frowned. Rikku had told her that she wouldn't laugh no matter what. She shouldn't have trusted someone that was always getting into trouble for various reasons.

"I shouldn't have told you. I knew you would laugh because you've probably been in jail more than six times" Amy said.

Rikku looked at her with a devilish look. Amy knew she had only been to jail that one time because she got framed for masked murder. The murderer had been someone they didn't even know.

Rikku had shed tears evry night when she was there. That place was so cruel. Especially to cute little girl foxes like she was. They called her "shorty". Idiots.

"Don't worry Amy. You'll go back one day." Rikku said as she settled into her seat.

"I sure hope so" Amy replied, doing the same.

* * *

YAY! SILVAMY! More soon!


End file.
